


2Taes (super) big family

by alyzaaa



Series: Nct Superpower au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, One Shot Collection, Superpowers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: Couple Taeyong and Taeil own an apartment building where Johnny and his Husband Ten, single dad Yuta, and now Widowed Qian Kun live in.Chaos ensues between the one teen dad and fourteen children.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Series: Nct Superpower au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629715
Kudos: 7





	2Taes (super) big family

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i couldn't fit all of these in tags so they're going here uwu
> 
> -Teen dad! Doyoung  
> literally everyone is 10 & under except for Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Ten, Yuta, Kun, and Doyoung  
> -Jisung is babie boye  
> -superpowers!!  
> -these r all gonna be oneshots so dont expect them to be good or long or w.e lmao 
> 
> Ages for this chapter :  
> Chenle - 1  
> Jisung - a few months old  
> Doyoung - 16  
> Mark - 6  
> Haechan - 2  
> YangYang - 1  
> Lucas - 8  
> Renjun - 3  
> Jungwoo - 8  
> Xaiojun & Hendry - 4 y/o twins

Kun sighed as he looked around him. The apartment building was big, but it was empty. The only other people living here were Taeyong and his husband, their friend Yuta, and their friends Johnny and Ten.. Along with their children. He wasn't sure how many there were, but with his own six, he thought they'd hate him. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Chenle, his youngest, tugging on his pant leg as one of the twins carried him. 

"Excuse me! You must be Kun-Hyung?" A boys voice called from the stairs. "My name's Doyoung! I live here!" The boy had a bright smile, and looked up at what Kun assumed was his apartment. "Do you need any help? My brothers and I can help you! Except for the baby.." he mumbled that last part to himself. 

"That would be great, Doyoung. Thank you." Kun smiled at the teenger as he ran back up the stairs before looking down at his sons. It would be a long day, Kun could feel it. 

The eldest of the boys, Yuk-hei, was carrying a box of toys for Chenle and Yangyang, the two youngest while scolding Renjun, who was trying to grab toys out of the box to break. 

"Boys, please quiet down.." Kun ran a hand through his hair before hearing a very familiar voice. 

"Qian Kun." Taeil gasped, holding the newest addition in his arms. "You made it! Oh and look at the boys! They're so big now!" he cooed, and most of the boys blushed from embarrassment. 

"Taeil! Hi!" The man cleared his throat. "How are you and Taeyong? And the boys?" the conversation went on and all the boys demonstrated their powers, except Chenle and Jisung, who hadn't received them yet. Until Doyoung came back down the stairs with Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo, Mark, and Haechan (who threw a fit to come down) 

"My dads are coming down too, they're just uh.." Doyoung grit his teeth. "Talking" they were arguing, but the word always scared Mark, and he could already hear the 6 year olds mind racing because he could *hear* them. 

Now the eldest child, and Kun had a headache. Today would be long, and everyone knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Powers will be more in depth in more chaps and uhh sorry this beginning chap is bad i wrote it in 20 mins to make this skhdk 
> 
> Also give suggestions for chapters!!


End file.
